I Love You is More than Just Eight Letters
by dani.glitter.love.xo
Summary: Over 3,000 miles, 2 ex's and 1 car. This road trip should be anything but boring


**A/N: I would just like to thank everyone who read/faved/alerted/reviewed "Beauty and the Beast"! It means a lot to me :) Anyways, here's my attempt at making a trailer for my new multi-chapter MassiexDerrick story. If you don't understand something PM me :) ****Based off of a true road trip that I took with my family :P and "Two Way Street" by Lauren Barnholdt (sort of). Thanks to Allie-Ballie-Bo-Mallie for giving me this idea :)**

**Dedicated to: Sweet Pea, Dez-a-licious, Allie-Ballie-Bo-Mallie, Ro Ro, Ana, Tashcakes and Mersaydez. I hope ya'll enjoy this :) Matt, I hope our trips aren't this bad :P, Morgan (I'm still laughing over your road trip...Canada!...haha), my idiotic friends (who I happen to poke fun at...just a little :D), and my family who experienced part of this story xD DISCLAIMED!**

* * *

**It was supposed to be the time of her life.**

"_Woo! We did it, Mass! We're officially high school graduates!"_

"_California here we come!"_

**

* * *

**

But it turned out to be her summer from hell

_**.**_

"_Mom! Dad! Stop fighting!"_

"_That's it, William, get the hell out of my house!"_

* * *

"_Derrick, what are you saying?"_

"_I think we need to take a break, Mass."_

"_A break or a break-up?"_

"_I'm not so sure."_

* * *

"_Claire what are you talking about?"_

"_I think I had sex with Derrick at Plovert's party."_

* * *

"_Love is nonexistent."_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_Have you seen my life?"_

**

* * *

**

Now, all Massie Block wants to do is get the hell out of Westchester as fast as possible.

"_So when do you leave for California, Massie?"_

"_On the 18__th__. I can't wait to start my new college life."_

**

* * *

**

There's just one problem.

"_Mom, what do you mean the road trip is still on?"_

"_That's exactly what I mean. Derrick is going to drive you to California. Just like the original plan that we decided on when you both got accepted into UCLA."_

"_But we made that plan back when we were dating, mom."_

"_Well, he's all you've got left, so deal with it."_

**

* * *

**

Over 3,000 miles, 2 ex's and 1 car. This should be interesting.

"_Listen, Mass, I want this to be as painless as possible."_

"_Perfect. You don't talk to me and I won't talk to you."_

* * *

"_Why are you so pissed at me?"_

"_Do you honestly not hear yourself talking?"_

**

* * *

**

Follow them through Ohio…

"_Not that bad! Not that bad!"_

"_Will you calm down!"_

"_You left me at a rest stop in Creeperstown, Ohio."_

* * *

…**Indiana…**

"_I'm sorry but there's only 1 room available for tonight."_

"_Derrick, you're sleeping in the car."_

* * *

…**Missouri…**

"_Uh, Mass, I've got some bad news."_

"_You've finally killed your last brain cell?"_

"_The car broke down."_

* * *

…**Kansas…**

"_Are we lost?"_

"_Um, no?"_

* * *

…**Colorado…**

"_That's it! I'm done!"_

"_Why are you so scared to admit that you still have feelings for me?"_

* * *

…**Nevada…**

"_Will you pay attention to the road."_

"_You're not my mother, I don't-"_

"_WATCH OUT!"_

_*Crash*_

"_In other news, a collision between a Mercedes-Benz and Ford Taurus kills 1 and injures another."_

* * *

…**And every other place in between.**

"_How do you always know what I need?"_

"_We dated each other for 3 years, you pick up things after a while."_

* * *

"_Can't you see this road trip is killing me?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I still love you and you're too blind to see anything besides yourself!"_

**

* * *

**

Here comes a story about family.

"_I don't want what my parents had."_

"_And what is that exactly?"_

"_A loveless marriage."_

**

* * *

**

Friendship.

"_Mass, do you really have to go to UCLA?"_

"_Yes and besides you'll still have Dylan."_

"_But she doesn't like going to the mall to stalk boys."_

* * *

"_You guys will always be my best friends."_

"_And you will always be ours."_

**

* * *

**

Secrets.

"_Derrick, what's going on?"_

"_Nothing. I shouldn't have said anything."_

**

* * *

**

Betrayal.

"_YOU KNEW! How could you do this to me?"_

"_I didn't want to see you get hurt."_

"_Well, does it look like I'm singing zip-a-dee-fucking-doo-da?"_

**

* * *

**

Memories.

"_Remember when we used to go swimming at the lake?"_

"_Yeah and I always went in. Even though the water was disgusting."_

"_You enjoyed it, don't lie."_

"_I only enjoyed it because I was with you."_

**

* * *

**

Love.

"_But I love you, isn't that enough?"_

"_Maybe not this time."_

**

* * *

**

And life.

"_Please…p-please don't leave me. You c-c-can't l-leave m-me here. I'm s-sorry, I'm so, s-so sorry…I love you."_

* * *

"I want you to close your eyes. Clear your heart and head and just let go, let go of everything. Now what do you want?"

"To be with you."

**

* * *

**

I Love You is More than Just Eight Letters

**Coming Soon xD**

**

* * *

**

Okay? What did ya think? Would you actually enjoy reading this? Thank you! :)

Disclaimed: Don't own the "Clique" or "Two Way Street". But I do own a van that takes me on cross-country road trips like this one :)


End file.
